Every Fairy Tail Deserves a Happy Ending
by Rachelle.Eliizabeth
Summary: Written from Lucy's P.O.V. (most of the time) this story starts when she reunites with Natsu in Chapter 418, moving forward I can promise some angst but hopefully what everyone can consider a well deserved happy ending for our favorite characters. Mashima is king.
1. 418

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its amazing characters, that honor belongs to Mashima and Mashima alone; I am simply borrowing them for the time being. I have so many ideas running through my mind, but for now I hope you enjoy this, the first chapter of what will be my ending for Fairy Tail. All good things must end, but since I can only imagine and cringe at what Mashima might choose to do to my beloved characters, this is my attempt at a happy ending. After all, every good Fairy Tail deserves a happy ending.**

 ***note* while I'm covering already written chapters I will be using some quotes from the Manga, slightly altered. But just so no one accuses me of anything shady here I am giving credit! Mashima is king, again, I'm simply borrowing genius.**

Lucy always wondered what it would be like to fall in love, to share the parts of yourself that you even kept hidden during friendship. Then again it would be dangerous, even worse than an S class mission. Where a mission such as that may put you into physical danger, calling in love meant risking a broken heart; and if Lucy was honest with herself that scared her more than anything else.

It wasn't until he was gone that she realized she was already in love. It wasn't until she cried herself to sleep at night that her fears became reality. She was heartbroken and she was powerless to change this fact. Every morning she would fake the same smile, she would go through her day trying to focus on anything and everything else, but no matter how hard she tried her thoughts always went back to the pink haired mage. She wanted to scream at him, she was furious. _All you left was a note! How could you do that to me? I'm your best friend, your team mate, but still you leave when I need you the most. And all the only warning I receive is a stupid, pathetic note_! He mind raced through the events leading up to Fairy Tail disbanding, she searched her mind for any detail that might help her understand his actions. But then again it was Natsu, and in the end she would grow tired and her mind would drift to other memories, happier memories.

It wasn't like she wasn't watching, that's why she'd become a reporter after all to gather information. When the guild was disbanded he wasn't the only thing she'd lost, everyone had went their separate ways. Anything she heard went up on the wall, hints about location, hell she'd even take rumors anything to help her feel connected. But there was never anything about Natsu, no one had seen or heard from him so there was no information to get back to Lucy. She was in the dark, and that only hurt her more. She longed for things to be how they were, she missed her guild. She missed her family. _Just please come home Natsu, everyone please_. But what was there to come home to? _There's no Fairy Tail_.

 _Here we go again, let's do this_ , she thought to herself as she headed off to work. The grand magic games just weren't the same none of the big guilds had decided to participate, and almost all the spectators agreed that it just wasn't as good without Fairy Tail.

She watched almost bored, until he arrived.

"There's an intruder in the ring," She heard the announcer say and she looked up curious for the first time that day. His dark cloak billowed around his form, his extraordinary magical power easy to sense; Lucy was on the defensive not sure what to expect he only thought was to evacuate the arena. But too late as the mage released a giant blast, hot enough to melt the fabric of the spectator's garments, _what magic could this be_ , she looked again squinting this time at the arena floor, _Natsu_?

He stood there forearms ablaze a devilish grin of challenge across his face. She rubbed her eyes not sure if this was a dream, "Natsu?" It was then that happy appeared behind her, so casual that if Lucy hadn't been so stunned she'd be frustrated. Then it clicked, this was real, Natsu is home, and he's destroying the arena!

"He's overdoing it again," Happy commented. Lucy looked down into the arena at the fire mage, frustration finally registering in the back of her mind. Was it frustration? Honestly she wasn't sure what to think, it'd been a year for crying out loud and now this? She looked down at him, and he finally looked up. Surprise crossed his face for a second, but then it was gone replaced by that same devilish grin he always wore.

"It's been a long time, Lucy."

Warmth filled her heart, and a smile broke across her face as well. With a single smile he had managed to wash away all the pain and anger that had grown around his disappearance. Fairy Tail wasn't over yet.


	2. 419

**I can't take credit for the genius that is Fairy Tail, that honor belongs to Mashima alone. Thank you to all those who are reading this! I would greatly appreciate your feedback!**

I stood there waiting in the courtyard, biding time while I waited for a verdict. An entire year had passed but he was exactly the same, headstrong and destructive. It made me giggle just thinking about the stupid smile he'd flashed me from the arena floor. He hadn't changed a bit, but I wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"Lucy, you came by yourself?" I looked up smiling a bit at the sight of him, but then down at the bitter realization that he was referring to the rest of the guild. He didn't know, I'd forgotten that he was already gone when we were disbanded. He didn't know and it was going to be my job to tell him.

"Fairy Tail broke up?" His face looked as sick as it does when he's using transportation. I almost felt sorry for him, but I was busy feeling sorry for myself. I still don't even know where he was for the last year; meanwhile I was stuck here alone. Here he is expecting to waltz right back into the guild hall after a year like nothing had happened, like he'd never even left. In a way this was justice, I kind of liked seeing that sick look on his face. Kind of, mostly it just hurt. "Where can I find Gramps? I'm going to bash his…."

Exactly the same, "Missing," it was all I could say. I'd charted everything for the past year but there had been no word about Makarov not even whispers. He kept going, complaining offering up solutions, why had no one done anything? What about Laxus, he could have stepped up?

The anger built up in my chest, and finally, "Do you really have the right to say that Natsu?" No he didn't he wasn't here, he had gone off without even a second thought about any of us, "you didn't even think of the guild. You just went off…" but his face was changing, I could tell my words had stung. Well as much as words can sting a man as thick as Natsu. A man, could I call him that? It'd been a year after all honestly I wasn't even sure how old Natsu was. My face softened and I carefully put away all the hurt that I'd let slip out only seconds before, "I'm sorry, I'm sure you had your reasons." I paused for a second looking up at the sky, I let some of that pain go, but not through anger just because it was time, "I'm sure everyone had their reasons."

"This is your place?" His tone was incredulous as he eyed my new abode. "You've been living in Crocus!" I giggled a little; he could be such a dork.

"Well it is closer to where I work…" I paused, thinking for a second. "Well you probably don't have a place to stay so; I'll let you crash here."

I kind of enjoyed what they did next, "Our god Lucy!" Happy said. "Praise you, my angel!" Was Natsu's response, I blushed a bit, as they bowed.

"Don't you dare, destroy anything! And my bedroom is off limits!" I warned. "Kay?" It took all of two seconds for Happy to dig his claws into my door frame, "Seriously cat?"

"Thank you Cancer," Natsu looked like his old self, almost handsome. Did I really just think that? I shrugged; well honesty is the best policy. I'm aloud to find him handsome. Now that his hair was cut he had taken some time to enjoy I warm bath, from what I could smell it had been a while since he'd had one.

"Want to join us Lucy?" My face turned a fierce red.

"Like hell!" I said he was handsome, not that I wanted to sleep with him!

I spent the rest of the evening listening to the wild tales of his adventures. It had been a while since I'd felt like this. Something about Natsu made everything brighter, warmer and it wasn't just because he was a fire mage. Hours passed without me noticing, it wasn't until Happy started to yawn that I looked at the clock. So I bid Natsu a good night on the couch and I headed to bed, promising to listen to as many tales as he wanted to tell me in the morning.

It didn't take me long to change and soon I was crawling onto my comfy bed. For months I had imagined him curled up in that same bed with me. Sure it annoyed me when he actually did it, but when you miss someone enough you feel the absence of even the most frustrating habits. But now he was here asleep in the next room. I'd deny it out loud, but part of me wished he was curled up with me instead. But still it was good to have him home. I fell asleep with a smile on my face for the first time in a year.

"What the hell is the army doing in front of my house this early?" A thousand thoughts raced through my mind.

"They found us already?" Natsu said in an almost bored tone.

"This is your doing?" Honestly thought, why else would the army be at my house, good job Lucy that was one of your biggest blond moments yet.

"Time to go, Lucy!" He grabbed my hand and began pulling me forward.

"What the hell did you do?" I yelled, but then he was sweeping me up in his arms and busting through the window. I was pretty sure he had taken out some wall too. My mind was spinning, and I could hear some of the soldiers yelling after us. Natsu was running now, and I was still in his arms.

"You can put me down now!" He did, "Natsu I'm serious what did you do?"

We were both running now. But I was a few passes behind him; he turned a big childish grin on his face.

"I put up the beacon, a beacon for Fairy Tail's revival. And I put it somewhere it would stand out the most!" My face whitened.

"Don't worry; the flame will disappear soon." Happy chimed in.

I was still in shock, running alongside them now, "That's not the point, even if you say you want to revive Fairy Tail…"

He cut me off, "We can do it," then he turned to me, looking at me with his onyx eyes glinting, "We are going to bring back the guild! Come on!"

"Yea," I said. And just like that our new adventure had begun.


	3. 420, 421, part of 423

**Hey guys, sorry if this isn't as good as it probably could be, I'm trying to rush through some of these chapters, get them out of the way. I might have bit off more than I can chew with this project. Working my way through what's already written is the tedious part, it kind of feels wrong but I feel it's important to build off of what Mashima has already established, credit to him for any and all the dialogue I incorporate. I know where I want to start changing things and building my own ending but first I need to get there. Anyways I hope you guys still enjoy this, message me details you think are important to include. I'm still trying to figure out the part about Grey and Frosh and I'd love some input :)**

"Let's just stop here for today…" It was nice to be back on the road. Honestly it was just nice to be back with Natsu, I looked back at the young man expecting so see one of his boyish smiles, and instead I got a deadpan look complete with drool.

"What's wrong?" Happy asked.

Natsu's attention was focused on the clock tower, "didn't you break that once?"

"Maybe I should break it again…" I hit him over the head with the rolled up map.

"Oh, no you don't," I yelled.

"I'm bored! There's nothing to do! After all of my training! Lucy! Fight me!"

I grinned a little, my hands moving to my keys. "Before I would have said, no way, but I've been training too. I'm sure at your best you'd still beat me but if you'd like to have a sparring match?"

"Wait a minute," he said, before suddenly blowing a hot blast right between my legs. My eyes got big.

"What the hell was that?"

He grinned like nothing had happened, "don't sweat it!"

"I'm stronger, you watch."

"Forget it, I've lost interest…" I blushed, when his words stung in a way they weren't supposed to.

"Hey!"

"So you don't know where everyone is?" Natsu asked me.

"I kept an eye out but it was impossible to keep track of everyone…" His cynicism was only serving to make me feel worse. "First place to look is Margarett town, its home to Lamia Scale, and guess who joined the guild." I winked.

"Love, love till death forever!" Chelia and Wendy sang from up on stage.

"What the hell is she doing…?" Natsu stood with his mouth agape and skin pale, staring at the young mage duo.

"Wendy isn't the only one that joined another guild; everyone needs work after all…"

"That's not what I meant. I meant, why is she on stage… forever-ing?"

"It's like how Fairy Tail used to have the parade, its Lamia Scales way of showing the town who they are." I smiled a little.

"We're taking Wendy back from the dark side." Tears adorned his face but his eyes were determined.

"It's not that serious…"

"I knew you guys would come soon," the voice came from behind us, strong and feminine, "Natsu, Lucy and tomcat, sorry Happy." She corrected herself. We turned to see a young girl with white hair standing only a few feet away.

"Huh?"

"It's been so long." Lamia Scale was different than Fairy Tail but it was still a pretty large building, and everyone seemed nice enough. It made me really miss the guild.

"Yo," Natsu added. "How you been, Wendy" was Happy's addition.

"Natsu-san! Lucy-san! And Happy!" Tears welled in her eyes and she smiled.

"You're bringing back the guild?" Wendy asked.

"Master's been missing for the last year, I'm sure it has something to do with the guild being disbanded," I added, the only always a bit less interested in theatrics and more concerned with the story.

"Something, like that, apparently he got in some trouble with the council," Lyon explained.

Natsu's face screwed up in a grimace, "the council?"

"Yea, you guys have been in the mountains this whole time so you wouldn't have known…." I said.

"They choose the ten wizard saints to be a part of the new council, you can't be both a council member and a guild master," Yuuka added.

"Jura became one too!" Toby practically screamed.

"So the master too…" Happy said quietly from Wendy's lap.

"He should have been but then he disappeared." I said looking at Natsu.

"It's a hassle to be a council member… isn't it? Probably, why the old man left; anyways, forget him." Then directing his words to Wendy he said, "Wendy come with us!"

The young girl looked down at her lap, anxious at the tone in his voice. She appeared to be thinking until finally she looked up and with determination said, "I'm now a part of Lamia Scale. I can't go with you guys." Natsu's mouth hung open, I too was taken aback.

"Why?" I half shouted.

"Wendy!" Natsu echoed his surprise turning to frustration.

"This is her decision, you don't need to be so forceful with her," A voice cut in from across the room.

"Carla…" Wendy said quietly.

Natsu's mouth was once more hanging open, maybe I was wrong. He might look older but he was still the same old kid. That didn't even matter because once more Carla was in this human form and it didn't make sense. "Why are you human?" Natsu asked.

"Just a little transformation magic," she said flipping her long white hair. "What do you think, Happy?" she smiled and laughed a bit at his reaction, I was pretty sure the little cat hadn't trained much. Carla transformed back into her original self and pointed up at Wendy, "Are you sure this is what you want?" She asked. All Wendy did was nod.

Back at the inn with nothing to show for our efforts, I was still stunned. This wasn't even right. I guess we shouldn't have just assumed she'd come with us, but still it was little Wendy. She looked up to Natsu like a brother. It just didn't make sense. I lay on the bed staring blankly at the ceiling, Natsu stumbled around and I could only assume he was pacing. He help happy and Happy's tail loosely, he made another full circle ending by my feet where he proceeded to use Happy's tail to tickle my toes! I wasn't stunned anymore. "That tickles! What the hell are you doing creep?"

"This doesn't make sense," was his only response from the floor.

"I wonder if everyone feels the way Wendy does," the knot returning to my stomach.

He stood and with determination, "I won't give up! I'll kidnap her if I have too!"

"Natsu," I said exasperated, "stop it."

Explosions ripped through the air, as me and Natsu ran towards Lamia's guild hall.

"What's all the commotion?" Natsu yelled, just in hearing distance of Lyon.

"Just what you see, a group of monsters got too close to the village and now we're under attack," was his explanation.

Celia and Wendy came running up, "They've been our rivals. Orachi has fallen quite far to be using such cheap attacks…" Chelia added.

"We let down our guard because of the festival…" Carla said worriedly.

"Damn them," Lyon grumbled.

"Lyon! There's a larger force attacking from the west side!" Yuuka yelled. "About a hundred thousand!" tony added.

I blanched, "a hundred thousand," my voice came out in a high squeal. We'd fought a lot of enemies but never an army that large.

I could almost feel Natsu's hand go up, "there's the sky, Happy can fly, and I'm burning up just thinking about it." He grinned, "Let's go!" but before he could grab onto happy Chelia had stolen his place and landed a pretty hard kick to his nose.

"Sorry Natsu!" She yelled back, I turned to see if my partner was alright, he'd live.

"She hijacked happy…" he mumbled, I could practically see the boot print across his face, it caused me to chuckle to myself.

I didn't have much time to enjoy it though, "The monsters have reached the town!" Someone yelled. It was time to do my job and protect the people. I wasn't sure if Natsu had even heard, he was still on the ground upset over the Happy theft.

He jumped up, yelling, "You're not getting away!" He ran headlong into the opposing forces, oblivious to what they were, and too him they were just in his way.

"Natsu," I yelled which another pointless action. That boy could be so thick.

My mouth dropped open; he was creating a path effortlessly through the enemy line. Knocking opponents out of his way like a man swatting flies. "He's the real monster here," Toby said flailing his arms for emphasis.

"Don't let your guard down, incoming." Lyon directed our attention to a line of enemy soldiers who hadn't been mown down my Natsu.

"Here I go, open gate of the lion, Loki!"

"Lucy's knight in shining armor reporting for duty!" He said with the same flirty charm as always.

"And stardress Leo form!" I added, "I'll be fighting too."

"In a dress," Toby seemed surprised.

"As expected of my bride," Leo said bowing slightly.

"Okay, enough! Let's go!" The battle commenced, "Regulus Lucy kick!" I screamed, sending one of the monsters soaring away.

Natsu's POV

"I found you!" I said holding Chelia by the back of her collar. A chorus of Natsu's surrounded me. "How dare you, steal Happy."

"I'm sorry," she whimpered.

"Natsu this isn't the time for that!" Carla yelled at me. Why was everyone laying on the ground? I looked around, trying to understand the situation. Gosh I could be thick sometimes.

"Blue Note" Happy said.

'The guy from Tenroe Island,' Wendy added.

Oh the gravity guy, I scowled. "I don't remember him." I looked up and suddenly the man was hurtling himself at me.

"Die!" he screamed.

"Like hell I will!"

With one blast, he caused them all to surrender. He really has gotten powerful. Natsu, I thought with a sigh.

"I haven't even gone full berserk yet…" Natsu grumbled to himself.

"Where're Chelia and Wendy?" I asked ignoring him.

"They said they had something to discus," Yuuka replied. I nodded understanding what he meant.

Wendy's coming with us. My heart felt lighter, but saying goodbye is still a sad thing. I understood this was hard for her. Natsu just looked smug.

"Thank you for taking care of me… I really don't know what to say… I feel so selfish leaving like this." Wendy said to the ground as she whipped away tears.

"We knew you came with this condition when we let you join…" Lyon said his voice soothing.

"You did?" She hiccupped.

"Yeah, that we'd be in their guild's care until Fairy Tail returned," Carla said in human form.

"But… but" Wendy continued.

'You're such a crybaby, Wendy." Chelia said hugging the dragon slayer.

"Good luck on getting Fairy Tail back!" The final goodbye from Lamia Scale rang out as the five of us continued on our journey.

Wendy was still crying, but now they were a mixture of both happiness and sadness. Emotions can be so complicated, and I had a feeling this was all way over Natsu's head.

"This is only the beginning! We're going to get everyone back!" Natsu's boyish grin was back, I smiled a little, god it was good to have him back.


	4. End 423, 424, 425

**So, I'm honestly getting sick of following the story like this, I wish it were possible to skip through, or go faster. But it's all about building on the world Mashima has created. I love Fairy Tail and I want to do this justice. I must admit though that I've been working on a few one shots on the side just to keep myself sane. When my life gets crazy, Fairy Tail is always there for me. They helped me, so I want to help the characters I love find their happy ending. Please be patient as I continue to dreg through these slow bits, I will do my best to keep things moving.**

"So, where to next," Happy asked.

"There's this village, and apparently it rains all the time…" my voice trailed off. "Could it be?" Juvia, I thought to myself.

"Look there ahead of us, the storm is just above that village!" I said directing everyone's attention to the village just a few miles ahead of us.

Happy flew ahead, reaching the rain before we did. "Look it's, raining here, but sunny here!" He yelled dancing back and forth.

Of course Natsu had to one-up him, "Behold the half-rain." He said balancing between the two weather patterns.

"Seriously boys," Carla chided. And with that statement we continued into the village. The rain really wasn't that bad and we followed Natsu's nose to Juvia. She was alone sitting on a bench as we ran up to greet her, she ran to greet us too, shouting for Grey.

Natsu extended his hand to stop her, and she looked at us confused, "Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy too…" She said before passing out.

 **xXx (Finally a way to separate events. Credit to cakelover2468 I just finished one of her? fan-fictions and loved it. Anyways you should go read "Faith, Trust, and Happy Dust" when you're done with my chapter!)**

"She's got a really bad fever, she's been in the rain this whole time," Wendy's voice trailed off worriedly.

I stood looking around the house as I dried off, "Do you think she lives here?"

"It smells like Grey too," Natsu interjected.

Juvia's voice was weak but just audible enough for her to explain that she'd been living with Grey, "Alone," both Wendy and I blushed at this revelation. "We did everything together, we were happy." She half smiled at this and then grimaced. "Then I noticed the black scars, or maybe they were tattoos growing on the right side of his body. They we large and grotesque even touching Grey-sama's beautiful face. He told me not to worry, but that's when he started going out alone. Then he just stopped coming back. It's been six months." She finished sadly.

"What a bastard leaving you like that," Natsu scowled.

"That's funny coming from you," I almost growled.

"I left a will…" He argued.

"Natsu it's called a note!"

My face grew hot, and with my hands on my hips I turned to face him. "You still left!" I knew this was Juvia's moment but I was still hurt. He still hadn't apologized. Even now his face was blank, honestly why did I care so much about this idiot! Now I wasn't sure if I was mad at him or myself.

"Get a room you two." Juvia's comment snapped me back to reality and I could feel my face turn a bright red.

"Hey!" She seriously had no right to judge. After all her fawning after Grey, but still it was nice to have someone notice, not like Natsu ever would as thick as he was.

"So you don't know where Grey is?" Happy asked.

"Juvia tried looking, but with no luck, so Juvia decided to wait. This is where we were happy, I'm sure he'll come home eventually." She was crying now, great big crocodile tears, she apologized quietly still sobbing.

"I'll find him for you." Natsu's eyes were determined once more as he looked out the window at the rain. "I promise. So we can be a guild again."

xXx

Finally Juvia was able to drift to sleep; we went outside to talk so that our conversation wouldn't wake her. With the rain still pouring down we discussed the places Grey could possibly be. There was nothing in my notes to help us and when no new ideas emerged we all stood in silence.

"Natsu your face is scary," Happy finally said.

The determined look had never left his eyes, but now there was a bit of anger mixed in. "We're going to Sabertooth," He finally said looking back at me over his shoulder. I just nodded.

So it was decided that Wendy would stay to tend to Juvia whose fever still hadn't broke, meanwhile Natsu and I would continue on to Sabertooth in hopes of a lead, anything to point us in Grey's direction. This is how I ended up on the back of a beast with my arms wrapped around Natsu's mid-section. I'm sure I'd have been enjoying this more if my thoughts weren't so concerned with the task at hand.

"I see it!" Happy yelled, flying alongside our mount.

"Wow it's huge." I said with admiration. The town really was large, maybe even bigger than Magnolia. Quieter to Natsu, "Are you sure they'll have information on Grey?"

"I can't say for sure," There was hesitation in his voice.

Curious as ever, "What do you mean?"

He started me then, quickly turning in the saddle to face me, his nose only inches away from mine, his hands resting on my upper thighs. The blush formed on my face before he uttered the first word.

"Listen up, Lucy," It was hard to focus with his strong warm hands so high up my thighs, but I deep my best, hoping he wouldn't notice my abnormally loud heartbeat. He should really be focusing on the road.

He continued, "I believe in Grey. But I won't learn anything by trusting him…" He wasn't making any sense.

"Natsu I don't understand what you're saying, but you should really turn around!" I felt myself yelling. My heart beat increasing in speed once more. Mavis he was going to give me a heart attack. "Please just turn around…"

He cut me off, "Lucy, I will get Grey back, this I promise you." I'd never seen his face so serious, his eyes so focused. His lips only inches from mine.

"Just look forward, stupid," I forced him to turn around, hiding my blush in his back, still worried about Grey.

xXx

"Natsu, Lucy, Happy, it's so nice to see you." Yukino greeted us.

"It's been such a long time," I said waving a little as I approached. Natsu hung back observing the large guild hall. I guess we knew where all the jobs had gone when Fairy Tail disbanded.

"I recognize that voice," Someone said to our right. We turned to see a much larger version of Sting moving to greet us. When I say larger, I mean ginormous. My eyes widened in shock, which I knew wasn't polite but I was finding that I had no control of this phenomenon. He was fat.

"You haven't changed a bit, Natsu!"

"Neither have you, Sting!" Natsu responded.

"Yes he has!" I said in shock.

"Is Carla with you?" Lector asked Happy politely. I barely had noticed the small cat, next to his large Dragon slayer companion.

"Well what about Frosh? He's not here either?" Happy asked.

"No he's on a mission with Rogue and Missus." Lector responded before having his face grabbed violently by Natsu.

"Where did he go?" The fire dragon slayer yelled, sounding desperate. I was started. First the shock of Sting being fat and not Natsu is assaulting his poor cat. This has already been a long adventure, why can't Natsu ever do things like a normal person. I thought all this, my eyes glazing over a bit before realizing I should focus. I snapped to attention in time to see Natsu running towards the guild hall entrance.

"Natsu, wait up!" I screamed after him. God why do I even bother?

"What did he want?" Sting said, surprising me. I looked over to see thin Sting by my side. Oh Mavis, what is it with dragon slayers trying to give me heart attacks, he's back to normal.

I didn't think about that for too long, although I had to admit that was a neat trick on Yukino's part, I'd have to ask her to let me borrow Libra sometime because lately I hadn't liked the way the scale was tipping. And I did not need any more comments from Happy to ruin my self-esteem.

"Natsu wait up!" I yelled running after him, I could see him just up ahead he'd caught up with Rogue and Minerva.

Natsu grabbed Rogue like a hostage, "All of you stay here! I need to talk to him in private!"

"What the hell Natsu?" I wanted to ask, but I stayed quiet instead by Minerva's side.

"Long time no see," she said.

"It's nice to see you back in the guild." I responded politely. "What was up with Sting?" I asked refereeing to the size fluctuations I'd witnessed back in the guild hall. Thinking about the spectacle caused me a bit of discomfort, my face paling.

She laughed a little, "We had this big eating competition, but I won though."

"Is that why you didn't join the Grand Magic Games this year?"

"Not really, Sting just didn't think it'd be worth it without Fairy Tail." That was sweet of him. "Umm," she continued. "I want to apologize for my actions during the last games, I overdid it. Honestly it's sad that Fairy Tail disbanded, it was a good guild."

"Don't worry about it," I said brandishing my guild mark for her to see. "It isn't over yet. It's still in our hearts."

Suddenly Natsu was back and he had me by the wrist pulling me away from Rogue and Minerva. "Let's go."

"Wait what?" Rogue called after us.

"Minerva, keep an eye on Rogue and Frosh! Don't let them leave town!" Natsu called back at them, the whole situation was confusing and it worried me but I had no choice but to follow Natsu out of town.


End file.
